How to Love
by Geekheart998
Summary: Rocky knows how to be responsible, mature, work things, never miss school EVER, and most of all, she knows how to be a good friend and always be there for them. But what she doesn't know is how to love…
1. Unexpected  Date Invitation

Rocky knows how to be responsible, mature, work things, never miss school EVER, and most of all, she knows how to be a good friend and always be there for them. But what she doesn't know is how to love…

Rocky POV

Ah! Today was a new day! New lessons, new news ( Ha ha!), and meeting up with my friends! It's 4:00 in the morning you know! Oh and did I forget to mention more wackadoodles? Heh Heh! Well anyways, I hopped out of bed and brushed my teeth. Then I did some reading to pass the time for at least 3 hours. After a few hours, I quickly changed hopped into the bathroom to take a ten minute shower. After that I blow dried my hair and then changed into clothes. A layered shirt with a black vest to top it and a frilly tutu skirt along with colorful pink tights. Then I was ready for the day! Well almost. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat along the way. I then grabbed my backpack and rushed out to the door and on my way to the subway train and meet up with CeCe so that we can get to school. I got to the train and saw CeCe waiting there impatiently waiting for me, pacing back and forth while stammering her feet. " Oh! Finally you're here! I was counting my 1 2 3s you know!" she said. " Maybe I should try to get here before you do. Anyways, the train is here. Let's hop on quickly! Then I grabbed CeCe's hand and ran to the train before it closed.

_As they arrived to school…_

When I was at my locker, I put away my stuff then grabbed my books and stuff I need. Then CeCe came up to me. " Hey Rocks, during math class I may need a few bucks." she said. " Uh, why? Where's your money from the weekly earnings on Shake It Up?" I asked. " Oh! Uh… it flew out of my hands!" she said confusingly. Is there something going on? I'm already starting to get suspicious. But on the second thought, I should lend her money. I mean, she IS my best friend. Right? I reached into my pockets and gave her a ten dollar bill. " Here. If there's any change, you gonna have to give it back to me!" I said. " Ok!". Then I heard footsteps coming up to me. " Uh hey, Rocky. I um.. Gonna get some water over there. Ok? Buh Bye!" she said scared but sweet. Then a breath hit my neck. Oh no. I know that smell. I also realize the breath that always hits my neck. It was.. Gunther Hessenheffer. "Hello, Rocky! Anything new today?" he asked. " Look, just leave me alone Ok? Don't have the time now to mess around or joke. I just want to get to class. Which starts right..". Then I pushed him out of the way and to my class even though the bell rings in about 5 minutes or so. Why did I do that? Well, he's a jerk. Hits on me every time. You might think of him as sweet. But to me, uh uh! He likes me, but what am I supposed to do? How should I react to him? Ok spill it! I have feelings for Gunther Hessenheffer but just doesn't want to admit it. Instead, I stay away from him and not let him mess with me or get near me. But what should I do? Well I'm off to class. _**RING!**_

Gunther POV

The bell rang! Got to get to class! Well what happened back there? I was well kind of sweet talking Rocky and NOT hitting on her! I had a crush on her! I maybe can tell she likes me but just doesn't want to admit it. That can be a possible theory. Well I went into my classroom and sat down as the lesson started and the morning announcements coming over the intercom.

_At the end of school…_

Rocky POV

Ok Ok Ok! Today is the day I'm gonna ask him out! Forget all of my rejections on him. As I was walking home, I saw him. I walked up to him. Should I do it? I was walking as I was thinking about it. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. NO. Yes. No. YES. No. Yes-

OW! I just bumped into Gunther and then I don't know what made me do this but I find my self saying this. " Hi Gunther! Would you g- go on a date with me?" I said. " Well Ok if it's ok with you! Meet me at the rooftop at eight." he replied. Then he walked back into the apartment building. What in wackadoodles did I just do? Now I have to do homework fast and get ready for tonight! It's a mess! I ran back into my apartment and went into my bedroom and screamed in my pillow so loud I scared almost all of the pigeons outside. _**" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!".**_

CeCe POV

I was in my bedroom doing my homework. Homework! I can't even stand saying the word h*******k! Then suddenly, I heard a scream. This scream wasn't any other scream. It was the loudest scream I ever heard. I bet I can hear it 30 miles from here! Then I recognized that scream. It was.. Rocky's scream! I rushed out of my bedroom door, out of the window, up the stairs, and into Rocky's apartment window. I then ran into her bedroom door and saw her face buried in a pillow. Ok now her scream is louder than what I heard form my apartment. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled herself up. " Rocky! What in the name of Raquel Blue are you doing? You're scaring me and the whole building! What's wrong?" I said. " I…. just….. Asked….. Gunther.. Hessenheffer… out!" She said. I was surprised at the six words I just heard stuttering out of her mouth. " You just asked Gunther out? As in the sparkly wackadoodle?" I asked. " Yes! What should I do?" she asked. I tried to think of how girls went on a date with boys. " I know! You can get flowers and chocolates and he can set a table for two on the rooftop!". " CeCe, no way I'm doing that! Look. How about I just meet him at the rooftop tonight and talk and maybe dance! Or hangout at Crusty's." she said. Maybe that was a good idea. " Rocky, no time to discuss this! I gotta go! But if I were you, I would go with dinner for two and wear a shirt with a skirt and add a vest and a scarf. Ok gotta go!" I said and I rushed out of her apartment.

Rocky POV

Ok so I'm listening to CeCe's advice. I look in my closet and find some skirts and shirts to find. Hey that rhymes doesn't it? Then I'm finding my black mini vest and my scarf. Then I was ready. After an hour of checking over my homework, I realized it was 7:40 Pm! I rushed out of the window and up the stairs to the rooftop. As soon as I got there, I saw him there. Darn it, wackadoodles! I forgot what I was supposed to do. He was staring at me like I was so pretty. He thinks that? " Hello, Bay-Bee!" he said. " Look Gunther, I still think you're a jerk but this was an accident date. Let's just go with how it goes. Now let's see how this goes. But wait. My phone was ringing. It was a text from Deuce. _Where R U?- Deuce. _I texted him back, _At the rooftop on an event. Don't come here. Occupied for two hour construction zone._ NOW IT BEGINS AS I SAT DOWN…


	2. The Most Unexpected Romantic Date

**Sorry I have not updated in 2 months. Had an exciting days so far ever since.**

**So here for you!**

I saw a table with a lit candle and two plates with food set for two. That was smart of him. Thought I was gonna starve. But the food looked delish! Gunther took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out a chair for me. What a gentleman... I sat down and we started chatting. I don't know how a date goes,but I try to remember the movies I watched that applied to dating... Jack And Jill starring Adam Sandler? Well the girl did talk a lot to the grumpy guy.. That wouldn't work. Or- " So how are you doing?". _Sigh... _" I'm doing fine! You?" I asked. " Not well. I feel bad for Tinka. She just got into a fight with a friend from the Country and they split up and never friends again. She's still mad. But I comfort her.." he replied. I gotta admit, I feel bad for Tinka too. " So what is this food?" I asked. " Oh! It's an Asian Salad I learned right off from the Internet. I knew you were Vegetarian." he said. Aww! He never forgot I was Vegetarian! Wait... who told him? Eh.. Back to where we were... I took a bite of the salad. it was so tasty. Gotta also admit he's a good cook! " Wow! You are a good cook! What's the cheesy taste?" I said and asked. " Goat Milk!". I almost spit out the salad. " Ha Ha! Just kidding! It's ranch.." he said. He got me.. But if this was goat milk, I gotta say it was good! " So, what was the funniest thing that ever happened to you?" he asked. " Well, there are a lot of funny moments I've been through. But if I had to pick one, It would be the time in Karate when CeCe's butt was kicked by a little boy named Henry, Flynn's best friend." I replied. " Oh. Well my funniest moment was the time when I was little and I accidently let the goats loose and I had to chase them all by myself!" he said. I laughed a bit. I could imagine him at that time right now.

_After 30 minutes of chatting and eating..._

Gunther and I were done eating. After that, he held out his hand. i held it. His hands were soft! I thought he was going to help me up, but unfortunately, he pulled me up and spun me around and caught me in his arms. I didn't know where this was going but I soon found out. I tap my feet around a little and he swayed with me. We danced to the night, he picked me right up and spun me around. Then as I got down, I wrapped one leg around him and danced. We were doing the Tango the rest of the night. Then for the finish, this was unexpected.. He leaned down to my face.. he was about to kiss me! I stared into his eyes. I smiled as he closed the gap and our lips touched. I shut my eyes as the moonlight shined on us. This felt so.. magical. I held his neck to deepen the kiss and he held my wrist. We kissed into the moonlight, enjoying every second of our kiss...

_5 Minutes later..._

We then departed our lips. I stared at him again, smiling. he smiled back at me.

" Um.. we should get home. My mom and dad must be waiting for me. And it's midnight." I said. I should've ruined the moment. " Oh ok. Want a walk home?" he asked. " Sure.". We then walked home together, holding hands. Then as we got back to our apartment, he looked at me again. " I love you...you're an amazing girl and I love you for that..." he said. i was shocked at every word he said. I don't know what to do! But I calmed down and let out my best. " I love you too. Even if you annoy me a lot or play offensive and terrible jokes on me, I still admire your style. I love you too. No matter how cruel you are... I love you" I said. Then something when into me. I grabbed his head and kissed him again. It's good to feel his soft lips again. Then all of a sudden, CeCe popped out of nowhere. " HEY! No kissing after midnight!" she shouted us as she pulled our heads apart. She nearly tipped me over but luckily I held my balance. " CeCe! We were just having a moment!" I said to her. " Oh. Well.. Get to bed! It's midnight! I'm not gonna tolerate a make out session!" she said. Wait.. who said we were making out? It was just a gentle kiss! But I ignored it. " Oh.. ok... G' night, Gunther.." " Good night, Rocky..". He leaned in and kissed my quickly on the lips. Then CeCe swatted him away and he ran back to his apartment quickly.

" Soo... How was your date?" asked CeCe. " It was.. oh you do not know how romantic it was! We chatted, ate, danceed, and the special part of all.. shared a kiss! In the moonlight!" I said happily. " Oh that is soo romantic! From the angely look on you it must've turned out good!" she said. then all of a sudden, I fell asleep and fell into CeCe's shoulder. " Oomph! Rocky? Rocky! Oh.. I guess she either fainted or fell asleep. I should help carry her to bed. Curse you Rocks!" . Then she carried me back to my apartment into my bed. I don't know how she managed to bust in, but I didn't care. I just fell asleep, thinking over and over again about our date. That kiss, it was so romantic. I didn't know what happened back there. Our kiss. I just can't stop thinking about it! I fell asleep immediately, thinking about our kiss. This.. was the most romantic date, and the first romantic moment I've had.

I wouldn't forget it til a thousand years... _SNOREEEE.. PHEW..._


End file.
